Flower of Evil
by Moon Waltz
Summary: 'Lihat saja nanti seperti apa takdir kita, Eren.' [jean/ere/hisu]. untuk Prominensa


**F**l**ow**e**r **o**f E**v**il  
**-_Jean/Ere/Hisu fanfiction-_

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

Story © Moon Waltz

_Dedicated for __**Prominensa**__'s commission. (Sorry it took too much time. Hope you like it!)_

.

* * *

.

[day – 46]

Manusia menyimpan potensi yang begitu besar.

Historia Reiss sangat menyukai kalimat ini, tanpa konteks tentunya. Sebab ada begitu banyak jenis potensi yang dimaksud, toh dalam kasusnya kali ini, adalah potensi yang terdengar menggelikan bagi sebagian besar orang. Historia tidak keberatan, ia hanya mengembangkan potensi yang ia miliki, bukan?

_Persetan kata orang_.

Begitu katanya sembari memutuskan kabel rem dengan tang lancip yang dijepit oleh jemarinya.

_Mereka tidak mengertiku, tidak mengerti potensiku. Mereka tidak mengerti cintaku._

Historia melirik sekilas pada CCTV, memastikan sekali lagi posisinya berada di titik buta benda itu sebelum meninggalkan garasi yang sepi.

"Jangan ada dendam, ya, Jean."

.

[day – 24]

Jean dipindahkan ke bangsal kelas satu ketika tak sadarkan diri. Ia menyadari hal ini ketika membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan memindai pemandangan sekitar untuk benar-benar memastikan. Jean menghirup cepat udara lembab yang samar akan aroma antiseptik, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk diajak melakukan hal lain selain bernapas.

"Santai saja, kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," meski berkata begitu, pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke bangsal Jean menatapnya dengan raut kecemasan.

Jean tidak menjawab atau bertanya, atau bahkan menanggapi kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Jean hanya memperhatikan orang itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat bodoh begitu? Ah, biasanya juga kelihatan bodoh, sih, tapi kali ini kelihatan _luar biasa _bodoh."

"Ini di mana?" ia akhirnya mengeluarkan dua patah kata yang lebih menyerupai bisikan dari pada ucapan.

"Di rumah sakit. Kau tidak ingat, semalam kecelakaan?" pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Ia menggeser kursinya mendekati ranjang tidur Jean ketika melanjutkan, "ya wajar kalau kau masih bingung sih."

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Hah?"

Jean berdehem, mungkin beranggapan suaranya akan menjadi lebih jelas terdengar, "Kau.. siapa?"

"Ini pertanyaan jebakan, ya? Aku tahu kepalamu terbentur keras di aspal, Jean, tapi ayolah, kalau dari awal _isinya_ tidak banyak harusnya tidak akan apa-apa kalau terbentur _sedikit_, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi Jean dengan gelengan sembari meraih pelipisnya yang dibebat kasa.

"Ini Eren! Kau serius tidak ingat denganku? Kita sudah berteman lama, bahkan sejak dalam kandungan," bukannya pemuda itu—Eren—tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jean... _Baiklah_, ia memang tidak percaya Jean bisa kehilangan ingatannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku—"

"_Maaf_?" Eren memotong ucapan Jean dengan dengusan keras dan kekehan yang sulit untuk ditahan, "Oke-oke, aku panggilkan dokter. Aku yakin kalau kepalamu _memang_ bermasalah sekarang."

.

[day – 30]

Eren biasanya berkunjung di siang hari ketika jadwal kuliah tidak begitu padat dan tidak ada tumpukan tugas yang minta untuk diberi perhatian. Tetapi hari ini adalah akhir pekan, dan _karena_ hari ini akhir pekan ia datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Jean yang bereaksi pada ketukan dan derit pintu akan menyambutnya seperti ini: senyuman lebar, mata yang menyipit senang, dan sapaan kental.

Kecuali... hari ini Eren tidak datang sendiri, dan mungkin karena ia tidak datang sendiri Jean terlihat tidak nyaman menyambut kedatangannya.

"Jangan begitu," Eren menyadarinya ketika ia mempersilakan Historia masuk dan duduk.

"Begitu bagaimana?"

Eren tidak berniat membahas ini, tapi karena yang bersangkutan minta izin untuk ke belakang sebentar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya juga, "kau dan Historia memang biasanya terlihat saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain, jadi kupikir ketika ia mengajukan diri untuk menjengukmu, dan kau sendiri _sedang_ amnesia, mungkin kali ini kalian akan lebih uh... dekat?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu, kau bersikap seolah-olah kau mengingatnya."

"Entahlah," Jean tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri, "aku tidak harus mengingatnya untuk tidak menyukainya, 'kan? Daripada membahas itu, kau bawa apa? Aku bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Jean-_bo_."

Eren mengeluarkan sekantung roti dari dalam tasnya—

"Uh roti saja?"

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah."

—dan memasukkannya kembali.

"Kau niat merawatku tidak sih?"

Eren mengerutkan keningnya, "kau berharap aku memasakkanmu makanan pagi-pagi sekali? Kalau kau ingin makanan enak 'kan kau tinggal minta dibuatkan ibumu, Jean. Tapi kau bersikeras melarangku memberitahu orangtuamu mengenai kondisimu sekarang karena takut mereka khawatir. Lalu kau mau menyusahkanku sampai kapan? Benar-benar deh."

"Setidaknya, kau 'kan bisa menyuapiku, Eren," ia berkata tanpa rasa malu sembari mengangkat lengannya yang dipenuhi perban.

"Kau tahu, Jean," Eren meraih kembali roti yang ia bawa, membuka paksa bungkusnya dengan kesal, "kalau saja kau bukan temanku sejak kecil," ia membelah roti itu menjadi dua, menyodorkan salah satu ke arah wajah Jean yang sumringah, "aku tidak akan sudi melihat wajah bodohmu lagi."

Jean melahap roti yang diulurkan Eren tepat ketika pintu terbuka. Dan mungkin, ia akan semakin menikmati rotinya begitu mengetahui Historia yang tengah tertegun menatap mereka berdua.

'Skornya jadi 1 -1, Historia,' Jean tidak mengatakannya, tapi senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajahnya sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Historia mengenai posisi mereka sekarang.

.

[day – 1]

Awalnya?

Historia sendiri tidak mampu mengingat kapan semua ini benar-benar bermula. Yang ia ingat hanya tentang kelas ekstrakurikuler seni rupa yang sepi peminat, di antara deretan kursi-kursi yang kosong, Historia melihatnya duduk dengan begitu khidmat. Saat itu Historia yakin sekali tak pernah menjumpainya di kelas lain, atau sekadar berpapasan dengannya di sekitar kampus (ia yakin tak mungkin melupakan matanya yang hijau dan alisnya yang tegas).

Historia tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Di kesempatan selanjutnya, masih di antara deretan kursi-kursi kosong yang sama, ketika tak banyak materi yang perlu dijelaskan oleh dosen pengajar, pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya, bergumam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mata kuliah ini."

Ia berkata dengan serius sampai-sampai Historia tertawa karenanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil mata kuliah ini?" akhirnya Historia membuka suara, sesuatu yang ia sesali karena tidak melakukannya semenjak pertama kali berjumpa.

Ia menoleh, tersenyum, "iseng. Mungkin akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi jika aku keluar dari kebiasaan, semacam itu."

Historia membalas senyum itu.

_Oh, hal menarik memang sudah terjadi._

Eren mungkin menganggapnya kebetulan, tapi di dalam kelas yang sepi peminat itu, di antara deretan kursi-kursi yang tidak ditempati siapapun itu, Historia meyakini ada takdir miliknya yang terpatri pada senyum di wajah Eren saat itu. Maka dari situ ia putuskan untuk menggapai takdirnya.

Ia mulai mendaftar pada kelas-kelas lain, ia mulai memantapkan garis takdirnya pada kesempatan lain. Informasi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk didapatkan seorang Reiss—ini hanya pengorbanan kecil yang harus dibayar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar.

Ia berhasil; setidaknya kini Historia bukan hanya sekadar kolegatapi juga teman karib, sahabat dari Eren Jaeger. Tinggal selangkah lagi, pikirnya.

Sayangnya, ini tidak berjalan semulus yang ia kira. Semakin dekat dengan cahaya, Historia semakin bisa melihat noda yang pada awalnya tak kasatmata. Oh, ia selalu melihat yang satu ini sebetulnya, hanya saja ia tak pernah sekali pun mempertimbangkannya sebagai ancaman.

Jean Kirstein.

Bukannya ia tidak waspada, ia selalu waspada. Tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak menyangka rival cintanya adalah seorang laki-laki. Biasanya ia akan mengawasi Mikasa atau Annie, tapi Jean? Historia bahkan lebih khawatir akan kedekatan Eren dengan Armin ketimbang Jean.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa Jean _duluan _yang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Eren sendiri bersama Historia, ia akan membuat janji-janji di hari yang sama dengan Historia, tak pernah absen mengajak Eren pulang bersama, dan di antara kesialan-kesialan Historia itu ia akan tersenyum seakan mencemoohnya.

Historia tidak ingat sejak kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya (ia toh tidak perlu mengingatnya juga), tapi sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan lalat yang mengotori bunga miliknya.

.

[day – 39]

Jean jadi bertanya-tanya, apa gadis itu masih punya nyali untuk melanjutkan persaingan mereka.

Ia bisa tertawa begitu keras setiap mengingat seperti apa ekspresi Historia ketika menyaksikan Eren menyuapinya roti saat itu. Itu adalah hiburan terbesar dalam hidupnya, ya, setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Eren (mungkin ia bisa menemukan ekspresi menggelikan lain yang jarang-jarang ditunjukkan oleh putri bungsu Reiss nantinya).

Ia bahkan ingin tertawa sekarang meski luka-lukanya belum sembuh benar dan tawa itu akan membuat luka-lukanya terbuka kembali. Lagipula semakin lama lukanya sembuh mungkin semakin besar pula kesempatannya untuk membuat Eren memahami perasaannya. Bagi Jean, semua pilihan hanya akan berujung pada kemenangan.

Jean tidak menyesal menyabotase motornya sendiri malam itu. Tidak seberapa, tidak seberapa. Kemenangan besar tidak bisa disandingkan dengan pengorbanan kecil ini.

Lagi-lagi ia harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlihat senang, Jean. Ada apa?"

Jean terperanjat mendengar komentar yang tak ia duga itu, "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, biasanya kau banyak mengeluh," Eren melipat kedua lengannya, memandang Jean dengan seksama. Tidak menghakimi, mungkin lebih ke arah penasaran.

"So-soalnya sebentar lagi aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang," Jean tidak sepenuhnya berbohong tentang ini. Ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama mendekam di bangsal ini. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Eren merawatnya di apartemennya sendiri nanti. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya kembali ingin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya? Syukur deh. Berarti kau akan berhenti merepotkanku lagi setelah ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

"Tapi aku 'kan masih amnesia. Aku masih membutuhkan perawatanmu, Eren."

Eren menghela napasnya tidak sabar, "bukannya lebih baik kalau kau diurusi keluargamu, ya?"

Jean menggeleng, "tidak juga, kata siapa, hah? Kau tahu, meski aku lupa ingatan, tapi saat pertama kali kau datang menjengukku, hatiku merasa tenang dan percaya padamu dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengingat banyak hal. Kau pasti orang yang sangat spesial, seperti takdirku."

Tatapan Jean yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Eren terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Eren balas menatapnya dengan sendu sembari melempar bantal ke arah Jean, "jangan bawa-bawa takdir kalau mau menyusahkan orang, Muka Kuda!"

Jean gagal menangkis lemparan bantal yang mengenai wajahnya, tetapi ia semakin keras tertawa.

'Lihat saja nanti seperti apa takdir kita, Eren.'

.

[day – 43]

Historia memeriksa refleksi wajahnya di balik cermin. Mengkhawatirkan sekali; wajahnya, hidupnya, posisinya sekarang. Ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air yang mengalir deras, melatih senyum dan untuk kali ini, kali ini saja, ia berharap senyum ini mampu meluluhkan hati seseorang. Historia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari senyumnya, tapi ia abaikan itu. Ia putuskan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tak sengaja basah, keluar dari toilet sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama, ya?"

Eren menarik keluar tangannya dari saku jaket, menawarkan sapu tangan ketika menyadari rambut gadis itu basah, "santai saja."

"Terima kasih," Historia menyambut sapu tangan itu, berjalan di sisi Eren sembari membenahi kembali rambutnya yang basah.

Eren menolak sapu tangannya ketika ia berusaha mengembalikan, berkata_ kembalikan kapan-kapan saja, aku masih punya banyak_ dan melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya yang santai.

"Kau terlihat lesu. Ada masalah, ya?"

"Kelihatan sekali, ya? Hehe."

('Tentu saja kau harus menyadari aku tidak baik-baik saja, Eren.')

"Jadi?"

"Hm, ya, masalah juga bukan sih. Tapi, keluargaku sepertinya ingin sekali aku segera menikah."

Alis yang memayungi mata hijau Eren terangkat, "wah, perjodohan bangsawan? Seperti drama saja," ia kemudian terkekeh.

"Bukan, bukan yang seperti itu, Eren. Tidak ada perjodohan. Hanya apa, ya? Mereka seperti mengharapkanku segera mencari pasangan hidup. Tapi aku tidak banyak bergaul dengan pria 'kan... selain denganmu."

Kata-kata di akhir diucapkan dengan sangat lirih meski detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Jadi kupikir mungkin kau—"

Eren menghentikan langkahnya lagi, "sebentar, Historia."

Ia membuka ponselnya, membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk, terlihat kesal, tapi kemudian tertawa juga.

"Dari Jean?"

"Uh, ya. Ia mengirimiku _meme _tidak penting," meski begitu Eren masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Historia mengeratkan pegangan pada sapu tangan separuh basah yang ia genggam, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Jean sudah sembuh?"

Eren mematikan layar ponselnya ketika menjawab, "ingatannya masih belum. Tapi jumat depan katanya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena ada ujian."

"Oh, jadi ia pulang sendiri?" Historia tidak lagi berpura-pura, ia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Itu atau ada yang menjemputnya. Ia 'kan punya mobil juga, jadi mungkin yang pertama," Eren menoleh padanya, "oh ya, maaf tadi sempat terpotong, kau mau bilang apa?"

Historia terlihat sedikit berpikir kemudian tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja."

_Lain kali akan lebih seru._

.

[day – 46]

"Jangan ada dendam, ya, Jean."

.

[day – 47]

Historia mengenakan baju terusan favoritnya hari ini.

Tentu saja, ia harus memakai setelan terbaik di hari yang tidak akan terlupakan ini. Ia juga sedikit berdandan, tidak berlebihan, tapi warna-warna yang ia pilih tidak sepucat biasanya, dan kalau ini berhasil mungkin ia akan terus menggunakan palet warna yang sama.

Historia menunggu di dalam mobilnya sendiri (mobil yang lain, ia tidak ingin gegabah bahkan di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini), mengawasi dari kejauhan sebelum kemenangannya bisa dipastikan.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Jean datang, berjalan dengan sedikit sulit ketika menghampiri mobilnya. Tidak apa-apa, Historia tidak terburu-buru hari ini. Jean bisa menggunakan sisa-sisa waktunya sebanyak yang ia mau, Historia sangat pemurah, bukan?

Ia memainkan jemarinya di atas roda kemudi seperti memainkan sebuah simfoni. Tepat ketika Jean menutup pintu mobilnya, Historia nyaris bisa mendengar simfoni itu sendiri di dalam telinganya (yang megah dan membahana, musik yang cocok dibawakan sebagai lagu utama orkestra). Dan ia tertawa, hampir, sedikit lagi mungkin kalau saja ia tidak menyadari Eren yang setengah berlari menaiki mobil yang sama. Orkestra di kepalanya berhenti dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Historia refleks keluar dari mobilnya, berusaha menghentikan Eren dari takdir yang tidak seharusnya menimpanya. Sayang sekali refleksnya tidak secepat roda-roda mobil Jean yang melaju membawa harapannya pergi.

Ia jatuh, terduduk, airmatanya luruh. Historia _memang _tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.***

.

* * *

.

-_**fin.**_


End file.
